Sombras
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque no había mejor descripción para él que ser llamado alguien lleno de sombras. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #24: Sasuke.


**"Sombras"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque no había mejor descripción para él que ser llamado alguien lleno de sombras.

 **Nota:** Argh, estoy dividida entre que quiero que el mes termine y no ( _jajaja_ ), ha sido divertido _(?)_ estrujarme tanto el cerebro.

 **Prompt #24:** _Sasuke_.

 **-/-/-**

Lo vio salir del futón en silencio, como todo el Ninja que era, todo con el fin de no despertarla pero era tarde, porque ella lo había estado desde hacía mucho rato.

Se había quedado mirando el perfil del Uchiha mientras dormía de forma apacible. De algún modo, era la única ocasión en la que parecía estar en absoluta paz.

Suspiró suavemente mientras extendía una mano hacia el espacio vacío de Sasuke. A pesar de tener tanto tiempo juntos, a veces sentía que no lo comprendía del todo. Pues Sasuke tenía muchos matices según donde le diera la luz.

Era como si Sasuke hubiese tratado de reprimir todos sus sentimientos y dependiendo de la tecla que se tocará tuviese un matiz diferente.

Cuando le conoció de pequeños había sido un chiquillo con el deseo de venganza arraigado en su corazón pero que aún conservaba la facilidad de poder sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al derrotar justamente a sus enemigos y sonreír por ello.

La segunda ocasión de su encuentro, que marcó el inicio de su viaje, él ya era otro. Un joven con un corazón ligeramente cerrado a la oportunidad de volver junto a quienes llego a considerar camaradas y dispuesto a todo en pos de obtener la venganza que ya había dado las primeras flores en su corazón.

Viajar con él había hecho que pudiese notar que a pesar de que se había unido a Orochimaru, debajo de toda la frialdad y sequedad también se encontraba el matiz ligero del niño que había sido, anhelando siempre la prisa para que sucedieran las cosas.

Luego llegó la verdad sobre la venganza y su autodestrucción interna. Los pilares que habían sostenido a Sasuke en avanzar se desmoronaron con la muerte de su hermano y se pulverizó con la revelación de la verdad tras los hechos de la masacre al Clan Uchiha.

Entonces nació un nuevo vengador que nada sabía de piedad y misericordia, más sí de sed de venganza y destrucción, aunque esto implicará su propia destrucción.

Luego la brecha. Donde pudo percatarse que Sasuke ya no era el niño del que se había enamorado ni del joven por el cual se había sentido terriblemente atraída. Era un hombre que deseaba destruir todo lo que había provocado su dolor y no le importaba a quién se llevará en el camino, incluso intentando asesinar a sus antiguos camaradas y a uno de los nuevos.

Ella.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio que él pasaba con una jarra de agua que colocó en silencio a la cabeza del futón.

—Te has tardado —murmuró ella, sorprendiéndolo.

—Perdona, no quería despertarte —respondió él en voz baja, acostándose de lado para mirarla.

—No lo hiciste —sonrió mientras notaba las sombras que creaba la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación en el rostro masculino.

Percibió que la miraba con un deje de preocupación por sentirse responsable de haberla despertado.

Sasuke era como una menta de naranja, agria al principio y dulce al final.

—Duérmete —ordenó él y ella bufó.

—Hazlo tu primero —y estuvieron un rato así, diciéndose que se durmieran mientras seguía pensando en todos los matices de Sasuke.

Podía ser amable e incluso dulce sin cambiar su expresión de frialdad e incluso apatía. Podía incluso también ser irónico e hiriente sin que le pesara.

Después de su brecha habían sucedido muchas cosas, entre cambio de sentimientos, batallas perdidas y egos machacados, lazos restablecidos y camino hacia una redención que sabía él consideraba inalcanzable.

Bien podía ser un considerado el trágico protagonista de una novela, solo que en lugar de hundirse en todas sus pruebas, de algún modo, él podía salir a flote sin dar la impresión de que le afectará el hecho de pasar de héroe a villano y de nuevo a héroe.

No era un hombre dado a las demostraciones públicas, pero a su manera era bastante sobre protector. Quizás no podía decirle que la amaba tanto como ella quisiera escucharlo, pero le bastaba con sentirlo para saberlo.

Para ella, aunque Sasuke siempre estuviera recubierto de sombras y matices, siempre seria distinguible en lo monótona y oscura multitud.

Porque aunque Sasuke no le gustaba reconocerlo, también era alguien que poseía mucha luz, a su manera y estilo.

Como una luciérnaga en el campo.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —cuestionó Sasuke, acomodándose mientras seguía mirándola.

—Que eres un idiota —él bufó, frunciendo el ceño y ella esbozó una sonrisa—. Uno de muchas sombras —murmuró de forma más baja.

Esto hizo que el Uchiha frunciera más el ceño pero ella ignoró su expresión y se acomodó sobre el pecho firme de Sasuke, donde podía percibir el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón bajo su oído.

El pensamiento de que era una llama ondeante por el viento le hizo sonreír.

—Te quiero, Sasuke —fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida. Sasuke pasó saliva y respiró profundamente alzando con lentitud su mano derecha para acariciar la cabeza de ella.

—Lo sé —fue la respuesta de él, baja y silenciosa, antes de quedarse dormido por igual.

Porque ella sabía que Sasuke era más de demostrar y actuar en base a sus emociones que decirlas, pero aquel era uno de los matices que a sus ojos le hacían brillar. Con una luz única y diferente.

Una luz muy suya. Como su orgullo Uchiha.

 **—Fin—**

¿Qué carajos acabo de...? _*niega con su cabeza*_ el calor me esta haciendo daño xD.

En un escrito corto ( _muy_ ) que trata _(?)_ de reflejar algunos de los matices de **Sasuke** según mi punto de vista. Espero que puedan disfrutar de esta galimatía.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
